


let's forget about reality

by mysticweeb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catradora angst, F/F, Fluffy Angst, Sadness, She-Ra angst, She-ra - Freeform, my heart hurts, post-S3, redeem Catra please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticweeb/pseuds/mysticweeb
Summary: Catra is crying, and Adora is holding her, and neither knows quite how they got here.





	let's forget about reality

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what the heck I'm doing, but I felt inspired by my s3 sadness to write something. This is just an angsty lil' thing that doesn't make sense, but here we are. Now take your angsty Catradora and have a nice day.

Catra is crying, and Adora is holding her, and neither knows quite how they got here.

Adora vaguely remembers fighting Catra, but it feels so irrelevant, like it's nothing in the grand scheme of things. All that matters is that her best friend, or maybe more, is crying and needs to feel loved.

For once, Catra isn't resisting Adora's comfort. She's accepting it and opening herself up to Adora, letting herself be vulnerable. It's too much for her to pretend she's okay once again. She craves Adora's love more than she cares to admit. She needs it.

Deep down, they both know that this won't last. Soon enough, reality will come crashing in and they will have to face it. Catra will be forced to face what she's done. That Adora has given up on her.

But here, if only for a moment, they can forget about reality. It can be Catra and Adora, just the two of them, holding each other and loving each other and being _content_.

Adora wipes Catra's tears away. She knows she has to go back soon, to the place where Catra has spiraled out of control and into insanity. She hates it, but she is She-Ra, and she can't just abandon reality.

Catra knows what Adora is thinking, that she's almost ready to go back. Without a word, she softly kisses Adora and holds her one last time before standing up. She slowly walks away from her love.

Adora's hand suddenly grips hers. Catra turns back, surprised. Adora kisses her, passionately, and just as it feels as if the moment could last forever, she pulls away.

"I have to go," she says sadly.

"I know," Catra replies. "I know."


End file.
